In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use a backup system to back up important data. To provide further protection, an organization may use a duplication system to create copies of a backup on additional storage tiers. For example, as backup images are created, a duplication system may create additional copies of the backup images on long-term storage devices.
Unfortunately, various constraints may slow the duplication process, potentially resulting in the duplication system failing to keep up with the rate at which backup images are created. For example, if the duplication system uses tape as a storage medium, the tape-based storage device may store duplicated backup images more slowly than the backup images are created. Some tape-based storage devices may operate at an average lower speed when periods of write activity are interrupted by inactivity. Furthermore, some tape-based storage devices may consume a large amount of time writing file marks at the end of each file (e.g., a couple of seconds for each file mark). As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for duplicating backup images.